


Her Perfect Day

by dontusually



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, First time writer, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Writing, Weddings, clean, crazy ex, idk - Freeform, jealous ex, preachers daughter, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontusually/pseuds/dontusually
Summary: Persephone is getting married to the love of her life today. It should be the happiest day of her life. But when an ex-boyfriend shows up will her day be ruined? And what is he planning to do?





	1. Why Exes Shouldn't Go To Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in multiple fandoms but I'm currently working on posting all my old works. Most of them are responses to writing prompts I've been shown. If you have an idea you want me to write feel free to comment it and I'll see what I can do. I'm not sure how often I'll update but I'll try to keep on it. However, unlike others, feel free to remind me. I'll try to post once every two weeks at latest.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

“I love you.” he whispered as she walked down the aisle to the man he had been hired to kill.  
She pretended not to hear him. He was her crazy ex who someone else had invited as their guest and she was determined to ignore him the best she could. But that was before she saw the gun, glinting in his coat. It was obvious what he planned to do. She couldn’t tell if he had meant to show her the gun or not so she went on as if she hadn’t. But she kept a close eye on him throughout the entire ceremony.

He didn’t seem to be planning anything but she knew him better than that. He was preparing for something. What it was? She had no idea.

The couple joined hands to exchange rings and vows.

Then he struck.

It was if it was happening in slow motion.

She saw him take the gun out of his coat. She pushed her almost husband along with the priest off the alter into the door that only she knew about (there were some perks to being the preacher’s daughter), locked it, then turned to face him.

He would not ruin this day for her.

He was still ambling up the aisle, looking like he hadn't a care in the world.

Persephone looked into the congregation and caught her mother’s eye. With a subtle nod of her head, Persephone pointed to a hidden exit. (Daddy had gotten more and more paranoid about a public shooting in the past few years.) Her mother’s eyes widened in fear and understanding but she nodded slowly. She started toward the exit, grabbing people along the way. Meanwhile, her daughter started to distract her ex.


	2. A Woman's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is outraged, afraid, and stalling for as much time as possible

**“WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!” **she screamed. **“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?”**

  
She shook with fury as she started towards him, ready to smack that smirk off his face. She was terrified inside but she knew she had to keep acting the way he expected her to. She had to keep acting angry.

She had to fake emotion.

He smirked as she stormed toward him, letting her get about ten feet away before he raised his rifle. She stopped in her tracks, letting understanding and fear creep across her face.

  
“Where is he?” he asked quietly.

  
“Who?” she half-snapped, half-fearful of what he might do.

  
“Where is your boyfriend?”

  
“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

  
“Yes you do. You were standing right there next to him. He disappeared. Now, where is he?”

She couldn't help it. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

  
“Ooooohhhh… you mean my husband!” she smirked. “Oh, he’s not here right now. May I take a message?”

  
He couldn’t take it.

  
“He’s _**NOT**_  your husband! He will _**NEVER**_  be your husband! I stopped this before it could happen! The only person who’s allowed to be married to you is _**ME!!!**_ ”

  
“Well, that's never going to happen sooooo…” she trailed off.

  
He physically fought to calm down. He spoke through clenched teeth.

  
“I don’t want to hurt you. Just tell me where he is and I’ll leave you be.”

  
“I was about to swear to honor and protect him until death do us part. I will **NOT**  break that vow before I even make it. I will **NEVER**  tell you and you will **NEVER** know! _**I LOVE HIM! I’M NOT GOING TO STAND BY AND LET HIM DIE!!!**_ ”

  
By this time, all of the congregation had escaped except her and her mother. With her eyes, Persephone begged her mother to go but her mother wouldn’t listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I shall try to update at least once every two weeks but I can't guarantee anything. Feel free to remind me in the comments though. Also, let me know what you think of the story so far so I can make it the best I can.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the site and I'm posting a bunch at once. Not sure how often I'll update. I'll try to keep on it.


End file.
